


El Dorado

by Toxic_Joker



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Journalist!Frank, M/M, Treasure Hunter!Gerard, Treasure Hunting, Uncharted!Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Joker/pseuds/Toxic_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Mikey are Treasure Hunters. Frank is a Television Reporter. Gerard and Mikey needed the funds so they could go looking for their next treasure and went to Frank's show, meaning that Frank had to come along to film the whole experience. While robbing the Grave of a long since dead treasure hunter, they find evidence of the fabled city of Gold, El Dorado, and set out to find it</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Dorado

"We are now standing at the alleged grave of Percy Fawcett, Who went missing here in the Jungles of Brazil, while searching for the Lost city of Paititi, Or more commonly known as El Dorado." The Image on the screen of the camera showed a young man, maybe in his mid twenties, in a large hole in the ground. The man was of average build and slightly below average height, with medium length black hair, Hazel eyes and a smaller nose the turned slightly upwards.

The man ducks down into the hole to where the camera cannot see, and the person holding the camera moves to get a better look at him. Looking down into the hole, the camera shows the man lifting a large stone coffin. The man slides it so its sitting length wise out of the hole and then pushes it out leaving it on the damp forest floor. The man climbs out of the hole and walks towards the camera until he's out of the shot. When the guy returns he has a crowbar in his hand. The man immediately goes for the lid of the coffin and works at prying the heavy lid off.

The camera is abruptly turned away from the man and is then showing the jungle floor. "Gerard, Do you really think you should be defiling someone's grave like that?" Frank asked. He had never done anything like this before. Sure a story like this for his show would be great, but he wasn't quite sure that he was okay with robbing the grave of dead explorers.

Gerard laughed quietly while still trying to pry the lid off of the old coffin. "You make it sound so dirty, But I wouldn't worry your pretty little head about it, mainly because it's hard to defile, an empty coffin." and with that he lifts the coffin lid up and off of the bottom revealing nothing but a tattered old journal where one would normally expect to see a moldy old corpse.

"Holy Shit." Frank quickly picks the camera back up and aims it back into the coffin just as Gerard reaches for the journal and starts flipping through the old pages.

"You little shit, I knew that you couldn't have come all this way just to die or disappear or whatever the fuck happened to you!" Gerard exclaims.

"Wait, what is it?! hold it up!" Frank tries to move closer to get a shot of the book with his camera but Gerard immediately snatches the book closed and turns his back to stop Frank from getting a complete shot.

"Whoa! Hey! All I promised you was a coffin! that's what I got you Mr. Iero! I don't need to show you anything more."

"Hey! My show financed this little expedition, Mr. Way. You signed a fucking contract! I Think I at least have a right to see whatever the fuck is in there. So, if you don't mind handing over the bo--." Frank is interrupted by Gerard reaching out and covering his mouth with his hand.

"Could you just....Hold that thought for a moment." He uncovers Frank's mouth and goes over to the tree where they left their backpacks and retrieves one of their walkie-talkies. "Hey--Uh--Mikey, It looks like we're going to be running into a little bit of...trouble . How long until you can turn around and meet us?"

There was static on the line until a reply could be heard. " _I can be there in just under ten minutes, okay? Just be careful Gee, and make sure the kid makes it out alive the last thing we need right now is to be investigated or some other shit like that_. " and then static.

"Come On Frankie, we gotta go!" Gerard grabs both of their gear, before tossing one of the backpacks over at Frank. He turns to get something out of the bag before walking over to Frank and handing him a gun."Do you know how to work one of these?"

"Um...Yea, I guess. Kinda like a camera right you just point and then shoot...But seriously what the fuck is going on?"

"I'll have to explain later right now we have to make it to the edge of the jungle line where we're going to meet Mikey and then get back to port I'll explain it there." Just then there was a loud pop and the bark off of one of the trees around them shattered.

Frank could hear the yelling of a large group of people behind them and could hear the sound of their guns being fired either into the air or into the jungle surrounding them, but he didn't have time to register that fact because Gerard was pulling on his arm and dragging them into the opposite direction, pulling them through weeds and vines in order to get away. Frank had never been good at running, and if this weren't a life threatening situation, he would be applauding himself in his ability to keep up with Gerard. But it was a life threatening situation so he wasn't going to dwell on that right now.

They ran until they reached a cliff that ended so abruptly that had you not been looking for it, you would have ran right off the edge. At the bottom of the cliff was a large pool of water that ran into the river that could take them back to town, this was where Mikey was supposed to meet them with a boat courtesy of Frank's show, it's not like Gerard and Mikey could afford a boat on their own. Gerard took a couple steps closer to the cliff and looked over the edge. He then looked back at Frank and saw him taking cover behind a tree and coming out to take a couple of shots at people currently coming after them. "Dammit Mikey! Where are you?"

There was no way that the two of them could take out all the mercenaries by themselves and they couldn't get that far by simply jumping into the lake and then swimming back to town. As soon as the thought had formed in his he could see Mikey and the boat coming up the river towards the base of the cliff. Quickly turning around, he grabs Frank by the top of his arm and drags him towards the edge of the cliff. He doesn't even stop to tell Frank what's going to happen before throwing himself over the edge bringing Frank with him.

He half expects Frank to start screaming but Gerard doesn't so much as hear a whimper from him. Next thing he knew they were both landing in the water and fighting to resurface. He could hear the yelling of the people above them and knew that they wouldn't continue to shoot at them. Probably didn't think that him and Mikey were as big of a threat that their boss had made out to be,even then he didn't want to take any chances. Turning to Frank he could see that he was still trying to regain his breath while keeping his head above the water. Miraculously he was still able to hold onto the Camera and keep it relatively undamaged.

"While that was fun and all, I'd prefer if we didn't do that again." Frank's voice was a little raspy from the water that he had just coughed out but Gerard could almost hear his voice shaking with slight laughter.

"Agreed." And before Gerard could continue talking further, Mikey spoke up from the boat.

"Fuck Gee! I can't leave you alone without someone coming to shoot at you." Mikey yelled it but Gerard knew that it was all in good fun. Frank held up his camera for Mikey to take it before climbing up onto the boat himself. Gerard quickly followed and went to get a couple of towels to dry Frank and himself off with. Frank took the towel gratefully and uses it to dry his hair before wrapping it around his shoulders.

"You okay?" Gerard asked, Personally, Gerard dealt with this stuff on a nearly daily basis, but to someone whose not used to that kind of situation he can understand why they might be slightly traumatised. Not that he didn't think that Frank didn't handle himself well. Gerard was worried that if something like that did occur then he would be stuck having to look out for both himself and Frank. Needless to say Gerard was very Impressed.

"It's nothing that years worth a therapy won't fix." Then with a cheeky grin Frank said. "Now how about we head back to town and You can tell me who the hell that was and then I can have a look at that journal."


End file.
